<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One and Only by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028829">The One and Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Prompts 500 words or less [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Bachelor Party, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec checked him over, wanting to lick off all the whipped cream that clung to him to reveal more of the golden skin he could see underneath in places. He was so damn handsome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Prompts 500 words or less [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One and Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush">novemberhush</a> for beta-reading.</p><p>Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.</p><p>Written for HM prompt - Presents, also inspired by Mavitomo artwork -<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote class="twitter-tweet">
  <p>Enjoy the day <a href="https://t.co/dX9ueUbDpL">pic.twitter.com/dX9ueUbDpL</a></p>
  <p>— Mavitomo (@mavitomo) <a href="https://twitter.com/mavitomo/status/1234200265751965697?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw">March 1, 2020</a></p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Jace’s bachelor party, Izzy has a surprise for him, even though the girls have something else planned for them too. She just wants Jace and the boys to have a surprise solely from her. So Izzy planned it, hoping that her brothers will be pleased with it.</p><p> </p><p>Jace is marrying Simon, and Izzy believes she’s made the right choice for the bachelor party.</p><p> </p><p>A large cake is brought into the room and Jace is already guessing a woman might appear from the cake, naked.</p><p> </p><p>From behind the cake someone announces, “Presenting a gift for the bachelor, Jace, the one and only, Magnus Bane!”</p><p> </p><p>Alec is the one that gasps with surprise on his face as a handsome, smoking hot man appears.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of you is Jace?” the man asks, his seductive voice causing Alec to drool.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Jace,” Jace says to the half-naked man that appeared from the cake. With a wink and a smirk he asks, “Are you the surprise planned by my sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“The best striptease you’ll ever see,” Magnus replied as the other man helped him out of the cake.</p><p> </p><p>Alec checked him over, wanting to lick off all the whipped cream that clung to him to reveal more of the golden skin he could see underneath in places. He was so damn handsome.</p><p> </p><p>Jace noticed his brother move closer to him and Magnus. He could see the way Alec was looking at Magnus but thought it would be best to play with his present first before giving him to Alec, just to see how much his brother was all over the hot man.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sat on Jace's lap as Jace started licking him the whipped cream off his chest, making the other man moan.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fun, but I’m loyal to Simon. I can’t do more than that. The girls took him to celebrate or something,” Jace said, stopping himself from going any further, but gesturing over at his drooling brother who was waiting for his moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name, handsome?” Magnus asked as he left Jace to walk over to the beautiful man who just kept staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Alec, his brother, and I would like to clean you of all the whipped cream and more, if you’ll allow me,” Alec told him, licking his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that sounds delicious,” Magnus replied, climbing into his lap and adding, “Do you think you can do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec chuckled as he started to lick the man, not minding that he got himself covered with the whipped cream in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Jace laughed in the background as he sat and drank with his friends, glad that Alec had found someone that might come as his plus one to the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>“Get a room, you two,” Jace joked, but neither of them heard him as they kissed, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I should thank Izzy for the gift,” Alec said, licking the man clean.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>